


"dancing 'round the kitchen in the refrigerator light"

by BABlESEOK



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Not Really A Happy Ending, Poor Hoseokkie, Shownu sucks in this I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABlESEOK/pseuds/BABlESEOK
Summary: title from Taylor Swift's "All Too Well""maybe we got lost in translation; maybe i asked for too muchand maybe this thing was a masterpiece, til you tore it all up."





	"dancing 'round the kitchen in the refrigerator light"

**Author's Note:**

> this is not a happy fic. at this point, i'm concerned that i am physically incapable of writing anything happy. for now, i'll blame the shit weather lately.

 

The thunder outside crashed in sync with their booming voices, the lightning flashing in time with the hurt in their eyes, the venom in their voices. The stereo was playing music, something soft and sensual, but their harsh words and bitter sobs drowned it out.

Fighting was becoming more and more frequent with them, and Hoseok often found himself wishing for the early days of their marriage, when Hyunwoo only had eyes for him, and they rarely fought. Hoseok wonders if maybe their lack of fighting in the beginning was coming back to bite them in the ass.

More often than not, Hyunwoo would come home late from work, the lingering scent of another man on his neck, and Hoseok would pull away as if burned, and Hyunwoo would look at him as if he’d lost his mind, oblivious to how obvious he was about his affair. If Hoseok had to guess, he’d say it was Minhyuk – the sexy little intern at the reception desk in his husband’s office. He always smiled just a bit too wide when Hoseok came to visit, was always a little too friendly. Hyunwoo would come home, heading straight for the refrigerator and Hoseok would wrap himself around his husband, craving that familiar touch, but even when he received it, it was different; uninterested, distant.

Tonight, Hoseok had had enough. He shoved away from Hyunwoo’s embrace, tears already threatening to spill from his eyes. Hyunwoo had questioned him, and something inside of Hoseok had burst. He screamed, shoved at Hyunwoo, pushing and pulling, telling him to leave, to never come back, but really meaning for Hyunwoo to hold him tight and never let him go. They’d go at it for hours until they were red in the face, and Hoseok was out of tears to cry.

It was quiet then, the thunderstorm having subsided a while ago. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing, and the soft music that just happened to be playing the song they’d danced to at their wedding, six years ago. Hoseok’s plea for Hyunwoo to dance with him was loaded with a million other questions, but Hyunwoo answered none of them, just pulled Hoseok to him, and they danced in the dim light of the refrigerator, and Hoseok let Hyunwoo’s heartbeat convince him that everything was okay; and maybe it was, for now.

When they fell into bed together, they weren’t gentle, Hyunwoo’s teeth bruising and harsh against Hoseok’s pale skin. Hoseok refused to cry out, but a few tears escaped, and when he came, he silently begged for Hyunwoo not to let him go, but he wasn’t surprised when Hyunwoo cleaned them up and rolled to his side of the bed.

The next day, Hyunwoo would come home with a hickey on his neck, and Hoseok would throw his phone at the wall, shattering it instantly. Hyunwoo would be livid, manhandling his husband angrily, and it would end with angry sex in the living room, instead of any type of remotely healthy coping mechanism. And on their seventh year anniversary, Hyunwoo would come home late to see Hoseok asleep at the dinner table, surrounded by a home cooked meal and low-lit candles, and he drops a kiss on the sleeping man’s forehead and whispers and apology as he cleans up and heads out to meet his secretary. When he falls asleep tangled up with Minhyuk, he spares a thought for his husband, and wonders when they fell out of love, and how their relationship became so toxic. He knows it’s mostly his fault, because he knows Hoseok still loves him, but something has changed, and Hyunwoo knows all to well that it’s too late to fix what’s been broken.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter: @neoculturewonho


End file.
